


Awesome Mix Vol. 3

by DoubleRaineBow



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, Everyone gets along the best they can, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Music, Not So Established Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: Various stories of the Guardians' adventures in finding new music with Peter’s trusty new Zune.Disclaimer:These stories will most likelynotbe in any particular order, unless otherwise stated.





	1. Come Sail Away

**Author's Note:**

> Been listening to the _GOTG_ soundtrack from the first and second movie and I decided that I wanted to make a playlist of 60s and 70s music that I think would fit in with the tone of the movies. I may extend the playlist to 80s music, but I'm not sure.
> 
> Anyways, this is basically just gonna be a bunch of fanfiction with old songs based around the Guardians. I also added in my own OC, Le'ena, to the mix because I absolutely _love_ Rocket Raccoon and Bradley Cooper.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy_ belongs to Marvel. Le'ena belongs to me.

“Peter, how does this thing work?” Le’ena [lay-eh-na] asked as she gently fiddled with the device Kraglin gifted to Peter.

“You see the outer circle?” Peter asked. “You use that to move around, so if you press the top of the circle, you’ll go up. If you press down, you go down,” he explained to the Spartoi, showing her the various features of the Zune before letting her have free reign of the music as they departed from Yondu’s funeral. “Have fun,” he said, patting her on the back.

“Give us a good one, doll,” Rocket piqued from his seat at the front.

Groot scampered up Le’ena’s body to sit on her shoulder, curious to see what she would choose.

“Groot, how about this one?” she asked, pointing to a song titled “Come Sail Away”.

“Just play it, toots!” Rocket shouted, causing Le’ena to shoot her significant other a glare before pressing the button that plays the song.

“Hey, not bad!” Peter complemented, nodding his head along.

The band of misfits watched as the last of the Ravagers also departed from the scene, giving one last glimpse to Yondu’s vibrant remains before finally flying away.

 _I'm sailing away! Set an open course for the virgin sea._  
_I've got to be free! Free to face the life that's ahead of me._  
_On board, I'm the captain, so climb aboard._  
_We'll search for tomorrow, on every shore,_  
_And I'll try, oh Lord, I'll try, to carry on!_  
-“Come Sail Away” by Styx, from the album “The Grand Illusion”, released in 1977


	2. Everything I Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy_ belongs to Marvel.

_And I would give anything I own._  
_I'd give up my life, my heart, my home._  
_I would give everything I own,_  
_Just to have you back again._  
-“Everything I Own” by Bread, from the album “Baby I'm-a Want You”, released in 1972

_____ _

_____ _

Drax sat by himself. While everyone else on the ship was fast asleep, he found that he couldn’t sleep.

It was one of those times where he would think back to the much simpler times in his life: the times where he was happy with his beloved late wife and daughter, Hovat and Kamaria. Not that he was unhappy with his friends, it was just that he dearly missed the lights of his life.

The burly man listened solemnly to the song that was playing from the Zune, the words of the song hitting him deep within, though his face betrayed the turmoil he felt.

“Drax?” Drax turned around in surprise to find Mantis a ways behind him. “Are you having trouble sleeping?” she asked.

Drax returned his gaze to the vast space in front of him. “I am,” he answered simply.

Mantis timidly stepped towards the man, sitting herself beside him. “May I?”

Drax nodded.

Slowly, Mantis placed her hand on his arm, a shot of deep grief and wanting overflowing into her upon making contact. The man let her cry for him. It helped him alleviate the pain he felt from years of anger and frustration.

“You always have such deep seated sadness within you, Drax,” Mantis whispered through the torrent of tears running down her face. “How is it that your face betrays your emotions?”

“When my wife and daughter were killed, I found that I could not cry, even if I wanted to. Instead, my sadness channeled my rage towards Ronan and Thanos. But, after meeting Quill, my rage has quelled. Now, I find myself feeling the after effects of sadness,” he replied, the song playing finally ending. “I think it is time for us to get some sleep,” Drax said, standing up from his spot.

“We are here for you, Drax,” Mantis said, clutching on to his hand. “We are friends, yes? And friends help one another?”

“... Thank you, Mantis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made the implications that there is absolutely no romance between Drax and Mantis lol. I feel that Drax and Mantis instead have like a weird father-daughter friendship-relationship thing.  
>  **Edit:**  
>  I know in the second movie, there's like a little subtle hint or whatever that might hint into Drax and Mantis forming a relationship, but I'm just gonna ignore that. At least until they release _Avengers: Infinity War_ or _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3_ and James Gunn does end up showcasing that the two do, in fact, have a romantic relationship. Maybe I might just accept it then lol.


	3. Don’t Stop Believin’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy _belongs to Marvel. Le'ena and Claxia belong to me.__

_Workin' hard to get my fill!_  
_Everybody wants a thrill!_  
_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_  
_Just one more time.  
_ -“Don’t Stop Believin’” by Journey, from the album “Escape”, released in 1981

____

____

The band of misfits strolled into a bar on Oorga. They were running low on funds and needed something, _anything_ , to help with their various miscellaneous finances.

Oorga was similar to Xandar, peaceful, but they offered a larger variety of errands and jobs than the ones in the Xandarian bars. That, and the Guardians were sort of stranded on Oorga.

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Peter started. “Just ask _anyone_ if they need a job done and how much we’ll get paid for it. We need enough to fuel up the Quadrant to get back to Berhert to pick up the Milano.”

“We’ll also need enough to get off Oorga to even _do_ a job,” Gamora inserted.

“Right. Let’s get this done, folks!”

Le’ena and Rocket looked at each other before heading towards the bar.

“Get us two shots of your strongest!” Le’ena shouted as she sat down on one of the stools, Groot on her shoulder and Rocket sitting next to her.

“You read my mind, doll,” Rocket said with a smile.

Le’ena grinned back at Rocket. “As always. Now if only we had enough units to get out of here!” The female Spartoi turned to the bartender as he returned with their drinks, slipping a few units to him. “Have you heard of anyone needing a job done?” she asked. “Preferably one that offers good units.”

The bartender counted the units Le’ena passed to him, noting that there was more than what the two of his best spirits costed. Satisfied with the bribe, the bartender replied. “I have some guys here who are part of a rebellion on Claxia. The Nova Corps support the rebellion. I’m sure they’ll have the right price for you. You’ll find them towards the back.”

“Sounds good, bud,” Rocket thanked with a nod of his head after downing the shot.

Le’ena took a swig of her shot as well and stood up. “Shall we consult Peter?”

“Yeah. Can’t wait to get off this planet. Better than Xandar, but still not my style,” Rocket sneered.

Le’ena rolled her eyes. “Peace seems to never be your style, Rocket.”

“And yours is?” he scoffed. “You come from a _planet_ of warriors. When people think Spartax, they don’t think peaceful.”

“While Spartax doesn’t fit most people’s description of peaceful, we've had little-to-no conflicts within Spartax or with any other planet. We always deal with disputes through organized contests and brawls,” Le’ena explained proudly.

“I am Groot.”

Rocket let out an appreciative whistle. “Yeah, it does sound like my kinda place. You’ll have to show me around if we ever find ourselves there, doll.”

“I will most definitely be sure to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.  
> I made up Claxia, if you can't tell.


	4. Do It Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2_.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy_ belongs to Marvel. Le'ena belongs to me.

“Hey, ladies! We need you to test out the aero-rigs!” Peter called out to Gamora and Le’ena from outside the Milano.

“These things will allow us to fly, yes?” Le’ena asked as she fitted the aero-rig to herself.

“Yup. It’ll help out a lot in battle,” Rocket confirmed.

“So how do these things work?” Gamora asked, looking for some type of button to activate the aero-rig.

“Oh, easy! You just have to-”

Halfway through his explanation, Peter was interrupted by a loud scream. When he, Gamora, and Rocket turned to the sky, they saw Le’ena zooming around erratically.

“Looks like Le’ena figured it out,” Rocket said lamely.

Peter let out a sigh. “Anyways, the aero-rig can detect your nerves, or something. I don’t actually get it myself, but you just have to think about flying.”

The Spartoi woman zoomed pass the trio. “Gamora! This is very exhilarating!” Le’ena shouted as she figured out how to control the contraption properly.

After a moment of fidgeting around with the contraption, Gamora soon found herself soaring side-by-side with Le’ena. From the ground, Peter and Rocket watched as their ladies flew around in the sky, the sunlight giving them an almost ethereal glow as their hair somehow billowed gracefully in the wind.

“Oh man...” Peter breathed out upon admiring Gamora. Her face, for once, was not morphed into its usual stony expression. Instead, a serene smile was spread across her emerald skin.

Rocket nodded, his gaze lingering on how relaxed Le’ena’s limbs were, contrary to the usual rigidness she held herself in. “Yeah... We needa do this more often.”

“For once, I agree with you.”

 _With a girl, the lonely sea looks good._  
_Makes your night times warm and out of sight._  
-“Do It Again” by the Beach Boys, from the album “20/20”, released in 1969


	5. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of “[Don’t Stop Believin’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12174756/chapters/27684915)”.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy_ belongs to Marvel. Le'ena, Claxia, and Lystild belong to me.

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river_  
_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies!_  
_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,_  
_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes!_  
-“Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds” by the Beatles, from the album “Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band”, released in 1967

“We are entering Claxia’s atmosphere,” Le’ena stated as the Quadrant descended towards the orange planet.

“Marvelous...” Mantis whispered wide-eyed.

The planet was filled with many iterations of oranges with the trees being a vibrant hue of orange and the skies a darker, but soft orange. Muted orange rivers also coursed through the trees and beyond into a golden colored field.

“Yeah, it’s very orange,” Kraglin commented.

As soon as the Quadrant landed on the ground, the band began to gear up and meet with the leader of the rebellion.

“It is such a beautiful place,” Le’ena said. “You would not think that there is conflict here.”

The group walked a little further until finally coming up upon a large walled off fortress with the banner of the rebellion proudly on the front.

“Who goes there!” someone shouted from atop the wall.

“We’re the Guardians! We’ve come to help!” Peter shouted.

After a few beats of waiting, a section of the fortress sunk down into the ground. Behind the wall was a young-looking woman with crystalline eyes.

“My name is Lystild [lis-stilt],” she introduced with a deep bow. “I am the leader of the rebellion, and we are indebted to you, Guardians.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if lystild is an actual word in some language. If it _is_ a word in a different language, please PM me! I wanna know if it's a bad word or anything so I can change it. I hope it actually has like a cool meaning or something.


	6. Stand By Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy_ belongs to Marvel.

_When the night has come,_  
_And the land is dark,_  
_And the moon is the only light we’ll see._  
_No, I won’t be afraid!_  
_Oh, I won’t be afraid,_  
_Just as long as you stand,_  
_Stand by me._  
-“Stand By Me” by Ben E. King, from the album “Don’t Play That Song!”, released in 1962

Mantis walked around the forested planet of Berhert by herself, slowly taking in the sights. While she had been there before, it was quite different without Ego. The moon was particularly bright this time around, casting light through the leaves of the trees, and it was quiet, the only sounds being made were Mantis’ delicate foot falls and the light snores of her companions.

Ah, yes. Her new friends. Without them, she would’ve been stuck with Ego, and she wasn’t quite sure what he would’ve done to her had he been able to complete his plan.

It was a fresh start for her. No longer was she accompanied by fear. Rather, she was accompanied by people who would gladly stand by her.


	7. You Make My Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy_ belongs to Marvel. Le'ena belongs to me.

Peter Quill watched the emerald skinned woman talk casually with Le’ena, idly taking sips from his drink as he did so.

Everytime he looked at her, he felt something burn within him. He remembered the time he saw Gamora floating lifelessly in space. While he wasn’t lying that he felt something heroic inside him, Peter never let on that there was something else that he felt. Something deeper than just heroics.

Gamora looked over at Peter, giving him a small smile before returning to her conversation with the orange-flame haired woman. Peter quirked a small smile back at her.

“You okay there, Peter?” Kraglin asked as he sat himself beside the Terran. “You been givin’ Gamora these strong looks.”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Peter said, taking a long sip from his drink.

“You like her, don’t ya?”

Peter glanced at Kraglin. “You can tell?”

“I may not look like it, but I know a thing or two about love,” Kraglin said proudly.

Peter chuckled. “Love Bots don’t count.”

Kraglin rolled his eyes. “But you’re not denying that you like her.”

Peter turned to look at Gamora again. “No, I’m not.”

 _What I want, you've got,_  
_And it might be hard to handle,_  
_But like the flame that burns the candle,_  
_The candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah!_  
_What I've got's full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter,_  
_You pull them all together,_  
_And how, I can't explain._  
_Oh yeah, well, well, you,_  
_You make my dreams come true!_  
-“You Make My Dreams” by Hall  & Oates, from the album “Voices”, released in 1980


	8. I Was Born to Love You/Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take liberties and put two songs together for one chapter. Basically, I choose songs by putting a list of them in a random name picker and I take the first five songs that appear and do those for the next five chapters. While brainstorming ideas for the five songs, I found that "I Was Born to Love You" and "Believe" had the same idea, so I decided to have the two songs together.
> 
>  **TLDR:** I got too lazy to think of different ideas for the two songs.
> 
> This chapter takes place between _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2_.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy_ belongs to Marvel. Le'ena belongs to me.

_I was born to love you_  
_With every single beat of my heart._  
_Yes, I was born to take care of you_  
_Every single day of my life!_

Le’ena frowned as Rocket gave her a scowl and turned away to leave, leaving the Spartoi woman feeling frustrated. It seemed that no matter what, the damned radoon - or whatever Peter called him - would ignore her ever growing affection for him, sometimes even leading the creature to insult her.

The orange-flame haired woman growled. She had never found anyone to be a suitable match for her, and now that she did find a member of the opposite sex to be a suitable significant other for herself, he instead tries to distant himself from her as though she were plagued by some deadly disease.

“How aggravating,” she snarled dangerously, feeling the itch to punch and scream at something.

Conveniently, Drax walked by, oblivious to the argument that Le’ena and Rocket just had.

“You, Drax!” she shouted.

Drax turned to look at the Spartoi, surprised. “Yes?”

“Fight me!”

Not one to turn down a fight, Drax dropped whatever it was that he was doing and proceeded to spar with Le’ena. The two threw kicks and punches at one another, neither one holding back in the slightest.

With two strong, muscle-bound whack-jobs fighting one another to death, the Milano began to shake with their heavy footfalls and throws.

“Hey, hey, hey! Stop fighting!” Peter shouted as he and Gamora ran into the room Drax and Le’ena were sparring in.

“We are not fighting!” Le’ena growled at the Terran as she had Drax in a sleep choke hold, the burly man struggling at her arms and gasping for breath. “We are having a _fun_ and _friendly_ spar!”

“Fun and friendly?! It looks like you guys are about to kill each other!” Drax reached out to Peter and Gamora for help. “Well, more like you’re the one killing Drax. Anyways, you guys gotta stop fighting, the Milano is getting unstable!”

Le’ena immediately threw Drax behind her and turned her burning gaze to Peter. Her eerie electric-blue irises and blood-red pupils piercing Peter’s own orbs with intensity. The Terran immediately shrunk back, intimidated by the raw rage Le’ena had.

“Woah, just calm down. Are you okay, Le’ena?”

“Obviously,” Le’ena deadpanned, heavy breaths leaving her.

Gamora looked over at the Spartoi woman after helping Drax to a nearby chair. “Is it about _him_?” she asked.

Le’ena stayed quiet before turning to leave the room. “I do not feel like talking about such things right now.”

Peter let out a sigh. “What’s got her panties in a bunch?” he asked Gamora.

“Her undergarments are not bunched together, and we shouldn’t even be talking about her undergarments in the first place. That’s a very private matter, Peter,” Gamora chastised.

The Terran groaned. “No, it’s a metaphor for ‘why is she upset’.”

Gamora bit her lip, unsure if she should tell the man.

“Gamora, if she’s always going to be this angry, it’s gonna be hard on all of us. I mean, look at how the Milano shook when she and Drax were fighting,” Peter coaxed.

“It was a friendly fight,” Drax defended dizzily.

Gamora sighed. “Alright, I will tell you, but you must not tell anyone else.”

“I promise.”

“You promise?” Gamora asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I _pinky swear_ ,” Peter replied, holding out his pinky for Gamora to take.

This was another one of Peter’s weird Terran customs where promises are sworn through one another’s pinkies. Should the one of the two break the promise, then their pinky is to be chopped off.

Gamora wrapped her pinky around Peter’s.

 _No matter how hard I try,_  
_You keep pushing me aside,_  
_And I can't break through._  
_There's no talking to you._  
_It's so sad that you're leaving._  
_It takes time to believe it,_  
_But after all is said and done,_  
_You're gonna be the lonely one!_

Le’ena laid down on her bed, still feeling anger and frustration course through her veins. It was tiring being rejected again and again.

The Spartoi woman thought Rocket to be extremely handsome and intelligent and only wanted to help him alleviate himself of his past. No one, big or small, humanoid or whatnot, deserved to be experimented on to the extent that Rocket was.

She was, no doubt, in love with the small male.

 _So take a chance with me,_  
_Let me romance with you._  
-“I Was Born to Love You” by Freddie Mercury, from the album “Mr. Bad Guy”, released in 1985 (Lyrics aligned left)  
-“Believe” by Cher, from the album “Believe”, released in 1998 (Lyrics aligned right)


	9. Hey Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of “[I Was Born to Love You/Believe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12174756/chapters/27820518)”.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy_ belongs to Marvel. Le'ena belongs to me.

“You look stupid right now, Quill,” Rocket mocked, taking a seat on the bar-stool next to Peter.

Peter glared at the raccoon, annoyed that he was broken out of his gaze on Gamora. “Like you don’t give those same looks to Le’ena,” he scoffed.

Rocket scowled. “I _don’t_.”

“I am Groot.”

“You’ve no idea what you’re talking about, Groot,” Rocket grumbled. “You’re only like a couple months old. You’re a baby by Terran standards.”

“No, I think he does know what he’s talking about.”

“You don’t even understand him yet!”

“I do understand! A little bit!” Peter defended.

“Oh yeah? What did he say? What were the exact words he used?” Rocket challenged.

Peter groaned. “Look, that’s not the point here. The point is, you’ve been pushing Le’ena away!”

“And how the hell did we get to that point?!” Rocket shouted.

“Because I said so!” Peter shouted back. “Rocket, Le’ena cares a lot about you. You can’t just keep pushing her away every time you feel like you’re feeling too much for her.”

Rocket stayed silent, contemplating Peter’s words.

“And how do _you_ know she feels anything for me?”

“Because she makes the effort to put up with you so much.” Peter didn’t bother mentioning that Gamora was the one that explained the situation to him. “She may get angry and frustrated sometimes, but she always comes back to you.” The Terran sighed, pushing his drink away. “Look man, you don’t have to let her in all at once. Just let her in little by little. Besides, you’re in a team now, don’t let your own personal burdens get in the way of creating relationship with any one of us. We're more than willing to help each other out,” Peter said softly.

“... I’ll think about it,” Rocket mumbled as he jumped from the bar-stool to the floor with Groot following after him.

Peter rolled his eyes, thinking that Rocket was brushing off the advice he gave him.

“Quill... Thank you.”

_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid._  
_You were made to go out and get her!_  
_The minute you let her under your skin,_  
_Then you begin to make it better._

_And anytime you feel the pain,_  
_Hey, Jude, refrain,_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders!_  
_For well you know that it's a fool_  
_Who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder._  
-“Hey Jude” by the Beatles, released in 1968


	10. I Want You (She’s So Heavy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy_ belongs to Marvel.

_I want you!_  
 _I want you so bad, babe!_  
 _I want you!_  
 _I want you so bad,_  
 _It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad._  
-“I Want You (She’s So Heavy)” by the Beatles, from the album “Abbey Road”, released in 1969

Peter leaned in close to Gamora, his hands placed delicately on the apex of her lithe hip and her arms wrapped loosely around his broad shoulders as the two swayed together. While the song they began to sway to had long since passed, the two were heavily invested in each other. The way they breathed, the distance to one another, it was a bit too much for the two humanoids.

“I want you so bad, it’s driving me mad…” Peter whispered delicately into Gamora’s ear, causing the Zehoberei woman to shiver, his voice like electricity running through her veins.

The emerald-skinned woman leaned her head against Peter’s, bringing herself closer to the Terran as they both began to tighten their hold around one another.

Gamora gazed into Peter’s dark green orbs. “I want you too.”


	11. Your Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy_ belongs to Marvel. Le'ena belongs to me.

The band of misfits were celebrating. They’ve finally got the Milano up and running after weeks of scrounging up money to buy parts and fuel and a few more days after that to actually fix the ship.

Now, the speakers connected to Peter’s Zune vibrated melodically to the drunken stupor of the group. Rocket was situated on Le’ena’s lap, both of them laughing at everything that was happening. Drax was on the floor by the fire chugging down a bottle of spirits. Mantis sat near the burly man, while she didn’t partake in the spirits, she certainly felt the giddiness her friends had. Kraglin sat by Peter and Gamora, drunk off his ass, but was still somehow able to make coherent sentences. Gamora was all smiles as Peter had his arms wrapped around her.

“Oh, this is a good song!” Peter exclaimed as a new song came on. “I think this is a good time for some impromptu karaoke!”

Everyone in the group looked at the Terran funny.

“Is this another one of your weird Terran rituals?” Le’ena asked, twirling her finger through Rocket’s tail.

“It’s not really a ritual, but it’s a thing us Terrans do when we wanna have fun or are celebrating, like we are now!” Peter explained, swaying with every step he took.

Promptly, Peter grabbed the bottle from Drax’s hands, though the burly man was too inebriated to comprehend what was happening.

Using the bottle as a mic, Peter drunkenly sang to the song, somehow still singing the lyrics word-for-word. Everyone else swayed in slight rhythm with the song.

_I hope you don't mind_  
 _That I put down in words_  
 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world!_  
-“Your Song” by Elton John, from the album “Elton John”, released in 1970


	12. Piano Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy_ belongs to Marvel. Le'ena belongs to me.

_Sing us a song you're the piano man!_  
_Sing us a song tonight!_  
_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody,_  
_And you got us feeling alright!_  
-“Piano Man” by Billy Joel, from the album “Piano Man”, released in 1973

Peter, Drax, and Rocket were all sprawled out on the floor, various bottles of spirit lying between each of them and music softly playing from Peter’s Zune. Le’ena, Gamora, Mantis, and little Groot had all gone out, saying how they needed to be away from the guys for a bit.

“Tell me again why the girls aren’t here?” Rocket mumbled as he took a sip from his bottle moodily.

“Cause we’re _loud_ and _annoying_ and _obnoxious_. At least that’s what Gamora and Le’ena say,” Peter replied with disenchantment.

Drax let out a long and drawn out sigh. “Women…”

Rocket and Peter nodded in agreement, the three men taking a swig of alcohol at the same time.


	13. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Guardians of the Galaxy_ belongs to Marvel. Le'ena belongs to me.

Le’ena stared out into the infinite galaxy before her, a mug of lukewarm spirits on her lap and earbuds connecting to Peter’s Zune in her ears.

Gently, someone pulled out an earbud.

“You okay, doll?” asked a familiar grunt.

The Spartoi turned to see her beloved Rocket sitting next to her.

“Just a little homesick - that’s what Peter calls it,” she explained.

“You miss Spartax?”

Le’ena nodded. “It has been a few years since I last visited my family. I would love to see them again.” Le’ena paused before hesitantly continuing. “And, I would like for them to meet you as well, if you’re okay with that.”

“Are you sure that’d be a good idea?” Rocket asked unsurely.

Le’ena smiled warmly, placing her hand atop Rocket’s paw. “They’d adore you, Rocket. Spartax is a relatively non-judgemental planet. You’d fit right it,” she assured.

“Maybe I’ll mention a trip to Spartax when I see Quill.”

“I would appreciate greatly,” Le’ena said gratefully, kissing Rocket’s forehead.

 _When the lights go down in the City_  
_And the sun shines on the bay,_  
_I want to be there in my City._  
-“Lights” by Journey, from the album “Infinity”, released in 1978


End file.
